


Fade Into You

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romance, Series, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder's POV





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Fade Into You

## Fade Into You

### by DanaK35

> TITLE: Fade into you... (rated R, sequel to "The Road to Memphis)  
>  AUTHOR: DanaK35  
>  E-MAIL ADDRESS or   
>  WEBSITE: <http://danak35.tripod.com>   
>  DISTRIBUTION: OK as long as my info stays on it.  
>  SPOILER WARNING: Season 1-4 are fair game up to PMP  
>  RATING: R (to be on the safe side)  
>  CLASSIFICATION: MSR, post-ep vignette for PostModern Prometheus  
>  KEYWORDS: MSR, Mulder's POV, Sequel  
>  SUMMARY: post PMP feelings 
> 
> Author's note: this is for the kind people who have written to me, not wanting the moment to end. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: 'The X-Files' and all 'The X-Files' related characters and situations are the intellectual property of the Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the FOX network. The following material is not intended to infringe on the above copyright in any way. Which means, they aren't mine, I just borrowed them, so please don't sue I don't have anything. 
> 
> Fade into you...  
>  By DanaK35 
> 
> We leave the noise and the clapping behind and outside it is almost eerily quiet. 
> 
> The storm clouds are still darkening the sky, making the night black as molasses. 
> 
> I feel her cool hand in mine as we hurry through the pouring rain. 
> 
> She is silent on our way to the Motel and although there is so much to say, so many things in my head, I say nothing. 
> 
> Not yet anyway. 
> 
> Instead, I steal a glance at her. 
> 
> Her damp hair is starting to spring to its natural wave, her hands rest calmly in her lap. 
> 
> Her eyes are focused on the road ahead or on nothing. 
> 
> Thoughts are chasing through my brain, questions that I have never dared to ask, realizations I could not admit before. 
> 
> I love Scully. I am in love with the woman who has been my partner and friend for so many years now. 
> 
> She brings light into my darkness, keeps me from going insane. 
> 
> Until today, I have pushed those feelings way back. 
> 
> Images follow. The first time I saw her, god we were young. Her abduction and   
>  subsequent return. 
> 
> Her illness. The horrible moment when she showed me the x-rays, her quiet composure. 
> 
> All these things have brought us closer, yet torn us even further apart, creating a barrier of guilt and insecurity and sometimes even resentment. 
> 
> When she smiled her rare smile, back there in that club and I took her into my arms for our first dance, everything seized to matter and faded out of focus. 
> 
> The music, the cheering crowd... all gone, there was just her and me. Fading into each other. 
> 
> I looked into her eyes then and at that moment, right before that perfect kiss, I saw only a trace of pain still left in there, she was smiling and all I wanted to do was to hold her and steal all her pain away. 
> 
> The walls are crumbling now and I realize that I just have to look at her to see the truth. 
> 
> It is not the quest that gives me hope anymore. It is she and she alone. I am broken without her. 
> 
> I don't want to lose what we have created tonight. 
> 
> I just don't know how to hold on to it. 
> 
> Scully seems her cool and composed self once again as we reach the hotel. 
> 
> Quickly, before I can say something she says goodnight and hurries into her room. 
> 
> I stand in my own room, deflated. 
> 
> No. This is not how this night will end. 
> 
> I take off my jacket and tie and pace the room nervously, debating with myself. 
> 
> Is she afraid? Have I scared her with my kiss? Have I gone too far? 
> 
> I can hear her moving in the next room and my glance goes back to the door that   
>  separates our adjoining rooms. 
> 
> Then I hear the music, the melancholic voice of a woman accompanied by guitar and   
>  strings. 
> 
> I make a decision, hesitate, then turn the knob of the door, my heart hammering in my chest. 
> 
> She stands on the other side, barefoot, her face devoid of make-up, trembling slightly in her dressing gown. 
> 
> More beautiful than ever before. 
> 
> "I thought you'd never come." Is all she says. 
> 
> I cross the distance between us with two steps and she is once again in my arms. 
> 
> "Fade into you...." The melody of the song seeps into my consciousness and I realize we are swaying to the music. 
> 
> I raise her chin and her clear blue eyes look at me with so much tenderness, that I am lost for words. 
> 
> "Scully..." I begin but she puts a finger to my lips. 
> 
> "Ssshh... I know." 
> 
> My lips come down on hers and the sensation hits me like an electric current, running up and down my spine. 
> 
> I am kissing her and she is kissing me back but our kiss is fading into something more, something wild and uncontrolled as our tongues begin to dance with each other and our hands start their exploration. 
> 
> My hands nudge past the lapels of her   
>  dressing gown and find her breasts, gently touching her nipples, opening the gown and letting it fall to the floor. 
> 
> A moan escapes her throat and her body presses closer to mine. I feel myself   
>  responding as her hands travel underneath my shirt and up my back, lighting little fires on the way. 
> 
> She undresses me in slow motion feeling her way around my body like a blind woman and we move to the bed, lost in the silken touch of skin on skin, lost in our discovery of the other. 
> 
> Under my caress, she opens herself to me physically and emotionally while her fingers, her mouth her hands turn my whole body into one erogenous zone. 
> 
> She urges me on, whispers sweet nothings in my ear and finally I am inside her and the sensation is almost too much to bear. 
> 
> Our lovemaking is shocking in its intensity and lacking all the restraint that used to characterize our relationship. 
> 
> It is as if we've solely been created to fulfill each other's need, which is growing, like a tidal wave, slowly at first but culminating in a wordless, mindless flood of emotion, which leaves us panting, out of control, her name on my lips. 
> 
> We stay on our sides, legs entwined, facing each other for what seems like an eternity and ever so slowly the outside world returns. 
> 
> The light from the streetlamp, that finds its way through the curtains, the sound of tires on wet asphalt, the music that's coming out of the TV speakers. 
> 
> Still, they are not as real as her. My Scully, my love. 
> 
> The storm is still raging outside, but my darkness has turned into light. 
> 
> **THE END**
> 
> Feedback? Yes please:   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to DanaK35


End file.
